Night in Venice
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Lately, a young Ezio begins feeling guilt consume him as he realizes he has done nothing special in return for his partner Leonardo for all his help and loyalty. So he makes plans to surprise the artist- Yaoi Fluff Ezio/Leo pairing.


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

The calm, evening breeze that brought the many exotic scents of Venice to his nose did little to calm his mind as he sat at the edge of one of the many tall view points through out the large, bustling city, his legs kicking idly over the edge as he watched the eagle flying high above, it's cries being carried on the gentle breeze. He looked out over the ocean, bringing a small smile to his face as the dwindling sunlight of that day bounced off the surface, causing it to sparkle beautifully like a large stretch of golden jewels. With a content sigh, he glanced to his left arm, placing a hand to it where the limb was bandaged under the material of his shirt. He had let his guard slip, allowing a solider an opening to swing his blade past his defense, slicing a light gash across his arm. He then fled, returning to the only safe place he could think of in all of Venice; Leonardo da Vinci's workshop.

His close friend and ally had been worried over him for days, and just as he was about to relax, he returned to him injured. The thought of the other brought a wider smile to his lips as his cheeks heated up. Where Leonardo was his friend and ally, he had also recently become his lover. Through out the years, their feelings for one another pushed past the boundaries of their gender, the Assassin having been the one to push it further and past all obstacles. The hand at his arm tightened unconsciously, resulting in a mild twinge of pain from the healing wound. He looked out over the water once more, taking in a deep breath, and releasing it as a heavy sigh, his smile being pulled into a frown.

Leonardo was always doing things for him. Was always there to help him. He greets him with open arms and that bright, warm smile. Always treating him when he was too stubborn or it too dangerous to go to a doctor.

What has he done for him as of late? Nothing. Except bringing him the Codex Pages. Even though Leonardo took great enjoyment from decoding them, the Assassin wished to do something special for him. Golden eyes scanning the city, he sought out any ideas he could use. He saw many things he could do for the other; take him out to eat, buy him supplies and gadgets, but nothing really seemed to jump out at him. He then looked down to a small garden to his left, a small smile returning as he watched a young woman being led under a tree by her lover. The man spread out a blanket, and helped the woman take a seat upon it, setting the basket he had in his hand down between them. A picnic was nice.

However, it didn't seem enough. Still scanning the city, he nearly gave up to just settle with the picnic idea when suddenly something caught his eye to his far left. Leaning over slightly, he watched as a rather richly dressed woman was helped into a gondola, taking a seat and watching the water as the gondolier began pushing them down the canal. With a fully developed plan and a smirk forming, the Assassin got to his feet, walking over to the side he knew had a cart full of flowers sitting off to the side. With no hesitation, he leapt from the tower, landing with a soft sound in the cart, flowers and petals spilling over the edge. Some people stopped and stared as he jumped out, brushing himself off before hastily making his way to the market to purchase a few things. It wouldn't be anything spectacular, for he was certain the other had already eaten since it was nearly the end of the day.

Upon gathering everything he needed, he made haste to the workshop, the sun just shy from hiding behind the buildings, casting shadows to dance along the surface of everything. Reaching the door, he quietly entered, wanting to surprise the inventor. Using all that he has learned thus far, he gently shut the door behind him, slowly walking into the large room, smirk forming upon finding his target leaning over the work table. Setting the basket of fruit and cheese down quietly, he snuck up behind the other, watching him for a second before slinking his arms around his waist, earning a surprised yelp. Leaning over, he placed his lips to the others ear, whispering hotly, "Mi sei mancato molto."

Leonardo stiffened at the hot breath against his ear and neck, shuddering as it caused a chill to run down his spine. After the initial shock wore off, a smile came to his lips as he turned in the others grip, leaning up to press his lips against the Assassin's. Leaning back, he chuckled, "And I have missed you. Where were you all day? Your next target does not arrive until tomorrow evening."

Ezio shrugged his shoulder. "I was out making plans."

"Oh?" Leonardo raised a brow, giving the other an unbelieving look.

Ezio chuckled, lifting his hands up in defense. "It's true. In fact," he wrapped his arms around the painter's waist, pulling him flush against himself as he lowered his voice, speaking seductively now, "I've got something special planned for us."

Leonardo's eyes grew wide, as did his smile, "Really? Ezio? What are you doing?" The Assassin had pulled away, moving to the basket he had sat down upon entering. Reaching in, he pulled out a small bag of clothes he purchased for himself, placing a finger to his own lips to signal the other to hush as he walked into his bed room. About five minutes had passed, and the Assassin came out. Leonardo was about to question him further, but words escaped him at that moment.

Ezio had changed out of his Assassins armor, and into more casual clothing. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too plain. It was perfectly balanced out between the dark brown pants, white shirt and dark olive colored vest lined beautifully with white trim and embroidered designs, topped with a brown belt at his waist. His hair was still pulled back in a lose ponytail with a red tie. He watched as he straightened the clothing, obviously being slightly uncomfortable in the new clothing after having gotten used to wearing his armor all the time. Swallowing the large lump that had formed upon seeing truly how hansom Ezio was underneath the Assassin garments, he walked up to him, "Ezio... you look... _amazing_!"

The younger chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "I am glad you like it."

A small chuckle came from Leonardo as he looked Ezio over, "Mi piace davvero! But Ezio... what could be so special, you would be out of your armor? Isn't it dangerous?"

Another shrug of his shoulders, Ezio wrapped his arms around the older man, "I'm taking you out on a date. I don't think the guards will recognize me like this. So it'll be easier to relax." He then leaned over, capturing the others lips in a tender kiss.

Leonardo couldn't help as a new wave of excitement washed over him as the other slowly pulled away, leaving his lips tingling. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." came the answer with a wink.

The walk down to the docks was an enjoyable one. As they walked normally amongst the crowd, not having to worry about the eyes of guards trailing Ezio every step he took, they talked about things other then their current roles. The most joyful moment, was the look on Leonardo's face when they came upon the gondola Ezio had tied at the end of the dock. Setting the basket inside, Ezio climbed in first, holding his hand out for the other to take. With a smile, Leonardo accepted the offer, stepping down into the gondola and taking a seat.

He watched him for a moment, before untying the rope and pushing away from the docks, taking the oar into his hands and began a slow pace around the city. They talked for what seemed like hours, about many different topics and ideas, enjoying the music that could be heard from within the city. Ezio couldn't help but chuckle at the comment Leonardo made as he reached into the basket, pulling out the food he brought with. They enjoyed each others company, taking turns feeding the other as the what remained of the sun slowly disappeared behind the ocean.

"This has certainly been a wonderful surprise, Ezio. But, what brought this all about so suddenly?" Leonardo chuckled, relaxing against the side of the gondola with a content sigh, his blue eyes gazing up lovingly at Ezio, still trying to get used to the sight of the Assassin not clad in his armor.

Ezio loosely shrugged his shoulder, smiling as he steered them out far enough to not be bothered by the night life of the city. The music could still be heard, faintly being carried on the soft evening breeze, which was perfecting the mood all the more. After forcing the gondola to stop, Ezio chuckled, stepping down to sit next to the other, "You are always doing such nice for me. It was time I returned the favor."

The way it was worded pulled at the artist's lips slightly, causing his smile to falter a little, "Ezio... I don't do those things expecting for it in return."

The Assassin sat up, leaning closer to the other as he smiled, "I know. But you deserve this." With his smile growing more seductive, Ezio crawled over the other, placing a hand to either of his shoulders to steady himself as he moved between Leonardo's lags, pushing them gently apart so he could settle between them, lying chest to chest with the painter, pushing him more into the seat and side of the gondola. With a chuckle and growing smile of his own, Leonardo placed his hands to Ezio's hips, pulling him up his body until he was comfortably lying against him. Pushing himself up, Ezio stared into the deep, blue eyes of the man he's fallen in love with, the two not passing any words between the other as the emotions flashing in their eyes began drawing them closer. Leaning over, a soft sound was passed between them as lips met in a tender kiss.

Leonardo's hands were first to begin exploring the others back, pulling him close as the kiss deepened with the parting of lips, tongues slipping from the confines of their own mouths to invade the welcoming warmth of the others. Ezio's hands slid across Leonardo's shoulders up his neck, gently cupping the sides of his face as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss further as he shifted his body, earning stifled moans from both as their growing erections rubbed against each other. The electrical spark of pleasure coursed through out their bodies, moans leaking between lips as they shuddered, rubbing against each other in an attempt to increase stimulation. The growing strength of their actions began to gently rock the gondola, creating small waves that rose with the same velocity as their building erections. As Ezio increased his motions to shallow thrusts, grinding himself against the other man, so too did the motions of the gondola increased, causing larger and louder waves to splash up against the craft's wooden sides. A particularly strong thrust had them startling, the kiss being broken with a gasp as the gondola rocked enough to allow a small wave of water to splash up against them, dampening their hair and shoulders. After catching their breath, they exchanged quiet chuckles. "Do not tip us, Ezio." he smiled, his eyes sparkling brightly in the moonlight.

With a warm smile, Ezio leaned over, placing a chaste kiss to the others lips before whispering, "Do not worry, Leonardo. I won't." The painter should have known better than to trust in his words whispered with growing arousal. For Ezio's left hand slowly slid down Leonardo's front, fingers dragging and clawing at the material of his clothing. Coming to rest as his waist, the Assassin leaned forward, capturing the inventor's lips in a strong, passion filled kiss as his hand snuck under the others shirt, fingers slithering under the restraint caused by the belt over the material, pleased when flesh grazed flesh.

Ezio's fingers were cool against his heated flesh, causing him to stiffen up until the warmth of his body heated the others chilled hand. Slowly beginning to forget where they were, the motions started up again as Ezio pushed his hips against the others, earning desperate moans from both. Gentle rocking turned to heavy swaying as their actions picked up in both pace and strength, hands clawing at flesh and cloth, breaths coming in quick gasps as tongues wrapped together as their release was upon them. Just as they reached the edge, about ready to push each other over, a sudden strong thrust by Ezio not only had the painter beneath him breaking the kiss to cry out his name in desperation, but for also both of them to cry out suddenly as the gondola could no longer balance out their weight and motions, tilting slightly too far and over turning, dumping the artist and Assassin into the chilled water.

The cool temperature of the water had both men calmed almost instantly as they bobbed to the surface, turning to each other with confused looks about them. For an instant, fear flashed in Ezio's eyes that the evening was ruined, however, upon seeing the smile forming and hearing the laughter from the other, he relax, smiling himself as he began chuckling. Before long, they were both roaring with laughter as they turned the tipped gondola over, Ezio climbing in first and quickly aided Leonardo. "Grazie." he chuckled, slumping against the side of the gondola. Ezio was about to apologize, but paused as he watched the other shiver. Getting to his feet, he climbed over Leonardo to the oar, taking it in his hands and began steering them towards the city. After tying the gondola up, he stepped out onto the docks, holding his hand out for the other to take. Thanking him, Leonardo took his hand, pulling himself up. Due from the awkward weight of his soaking clothes, the painter lost his balance, a surprised cry escaping him as he fell against the broad chest of the Assassin. Face flushed, he looked up to Ezio's face, feeling his cheeks heating up at the smile the other gave him while wrapping his arms around him to steady him. After making sure he could stand, Ezio moved to be by the painter's side, keeping his left arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding the shivering body close to his own.

Little was spoken between them as them made the slow trek back towards the workshop to get out of their wet clothes and dry off, Ezio trying to use his body to shield the other when a chilled wind blew by. The night life was calming down, though many people were still out, walking around. The music could still be heard, making them both curious as to the what time it was. Upon reaching the door to the workshop, they both sighed with relief, their clothes becoming much uncomfortable as they began clinging to their bodies.

Once inside, they both kicked their boots off, water leaking onto the floor. Leonardo then hurried over to the large, unlit fireplace against the far wall, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm up. "I shall start a fire. In the mean time, I have a large, folded blanket on my bed that we may use." He motioned towards his bedroom, before turning to the easy task of lighting the fire. Ezio had been in his bed room _plenty_ of times since they had become romantically involved, so he knew he way around rather quickly. Finding the blanket with ease, he smiled and he picked it up, carrying it out into the large room.

The building was much warmer already with the roaring fire that Leonardo had started and still feeding wood to. With a content sigh, Ezio walked over to him, taking the blanket by one end and unfolding it, whipping it open further before draping it over a chair. Smile still in place, he stood before the painter now, hands to his shirt. Before Leonardo could ask what he was doing, his question was answered when the younger man began stripping him of his soaking clothes. "The fire will help, and the blanket too. But not by much if we stay in these clothes." he chuckled at the pink hue tinting the others cheeks.

With a slow nod, Leonardo began work on the Assassin's clothes, undoing his vest first before his shirt, peeling both from his skin and draping them on the arms of a few chairs. The simple task of stripping the soaked clothing from both bodies became more intimate, Leonardo having started it as he gently pulled at the red tie holding the Assassin's hair back, combing his fingers through the still dripping strands, before fingertips dragged slowly across pale skin, nails gently kissing tender flesh while ghosting over chests and abdomens to rest at the waistline of pants, hesitating for only a brief second in time before slowly undoing belts and buttons, the entire time, golden locked with blue as neither broke eye contact. Pants soon met shirts draped over chair arms as Ezio reached for the blanket, lying a little of it on the floor before the fire to give them something soft to sit on. Stripped of all clothing, they sat down, the Assassin bringing the blanket over his head almost instantly, having been going through withdrawal of his hood the entire evening, holding the blanket open for the other to join him under it. The action caused a soft chuckle from the artist as he shook his head, leaning over and placing a tender kiss to Ezio's scarred lips.

Hugging the blanket close to them at first, they huddled together as they waited for the combination of the fire, blanket, and their body heat to warm them up. Leaning against the younger body, Leonardo stared into the fire, enjoying this very rare opportunity. Ezio sat up slightly, causing the other to lean away to look at him, "Are you alright, Ezio?"

The Assassin held a saddened expression as he gazed into the fire, the light dancing on his features. As he stared, Leonardo couldn't help but notice how the blanket cast a shadow over his eyes, much like his hood always did. "I want to apologize, Leonardo. This didn't exactly end how I wanted it to." he started, sighing as he turned to look the other in the eye.

The blanket began falling away from them as they became dry, their hair being the only thing to remain damp. The artist stared at him for a second, blinking before a smile came to him, "What are you talking about, Ezio? This has been perfect!"

"I didn't mean for the gondola to tip." he breathed out heavily, guilt weighing greatly on him.

However, Leonardo leaned over, placing a kiss to the others cheek and whispering, "I think the way this evening ended is far better than perfect. I wouldn't want to change how it is." He smiled, placing his right hand over Ezio's left, their finger's lacing together. With a smile pulling at Ezio's lips, they leaned closer, gazing deeply into each others eyes until lips met in an innocent kiss.

Pulling back, Ezio's smile stayed in place, the Assassin pulling the other against him. Leonardo chuckled as he rest his head against the younger man's shoulder, smiling contently when he felt the other rest the side of his face against his head, both staring into the fire as it played shadows on everything. He wasn't sure how long they sat like that, just enjoying the others company, before his eyes slowly began drifting, becoming half lidded as the heat and security he was feeling from Ezio was slowly lulling him to sleep. Picking up on the others exhaustion, Ezio chuckled, wrapping his arm around the other body and pulling him close.

Before long, the painter dozed off in the arms of the Assassin, Ezio turning his head to place a tender kiss to his, now dry, hair. "Sei tutto cio' di cui ho bisogno." he whispered into the sweet smelling hair of the other, his eyes gazing into the fire as it continued to engulf the wood, holding Leonardo tightly against him.

_Maybe this evening ended perfectly after all..._

_~End_

* * *

_Translations:_

_Mi sei mancato molto - I missed you so much  
Mi piace davvero - I really like it  
Sei tutto cio' di cui ho bisogno - You're everything I need_


End file.
